mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Zang Ba
Personality Zang Ba's character is very arrogant and full of pride of his strength. He was beaten by Lu Bu until his pride was gone, before he pledged his allegiance to him. In the past Zang Ba was also very violent. When Tao Qian and Liu Bei ruled Xu Province, he was able to create separate regime in Langye. But when he bumped into Lu Bu, he became more honest and tame. Appearance He has long hair. History Zang Ba, is originally from Huaxian of Mount Tai, his father was Zang Jie, he had two sons, Zang Ai and Zang Shun. When he was younger, he had once gathered numerous people to rescue his father who had committed a crime, and had been drifting all over the place ever since. Later, he entered the service of Tao Qian and was tasked with resisting the Yellow Turbans. Zang Ba occupied Bagongshan, at the time of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. With Sun Guan, Yin Li and others, he had gathered soldiers in Kaiyang and created an independent power. In the second year of Jianan, he defeated Xiao Jian and occupied the city of Ju. This led to Lu Bu dispatching his army to attack Zang Ba. After that, the two men reconciled. Zang Ba had a spirit of loyalty and was subdued by Lu Bu. Thus, the plan Chen Gong gave Lu Bu was to incorporate the thieves Mount Tai of Zang Ba into his troops. Story When Lu Bu Kaiyang, the city was deserted, the whole city was intact without a single sign of battle. However, the city’s banner and its troops were all gone. Kaiyang was completely without any defense or fortifications. Zang Ba thought he was a goner in Xiapi, so for Lu Bu to not be able to stand up against Cao Cao, how could he, Zang Ba, possibly be able take on Cao Cao? Thus Zang Ba dismissed his troops and was set to flee to the countryside to and become a wealthy man there. Lu Bu understood and forgave him, they then received a report that the Ferocious Cavalry had surrounded the city. Having dismissed the troops, naturally he distributed the provisions. Currently in the city there remained less than five thousand stones worth of provisions. The amount of weapons and armors was also lacking. At most, it’s only enough for a battalion. As for war horses, Xu Province belonged to the central region where there wasn’t a lot of horses to begin with, there was less than a hundred. An army numbering ten thousand would eat over a hundred stones worth of provisions in a single day. Five thousand stones, it would only be enough for a bit over a month. Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and them soon arranged the tasks for the city defenses to the troops. They were extra careful because of the newly surrendered soldiers that they took in. Once the situations turns bad, these soldiers are likely to revolt. Zang Ba had no division to lead, so he became Lu Bu's personal guard. Abilities Zang Ba can draw a 5-dan bow because his strength is almost reaching super-class, but it is impossible to aim accurately after he draws the bow, because that is his limit. Although this Zang Ba’s isn’t as famous as Gao Shun or Zhang Liao, he was someone who is a boss. The Mount Tai bandits numbered numerous, crooks mixed with honest folk, but was completely obedient under Zang Ba’s administration. One can tell how talented this Zang Ba was just from that. With training soldiers, Huang Zhong’s and Zang Ba’s abilities are on par. His ability to train an army and unify the soldiers, is not on the level of Gao Shun or Zhang Liao. However, unifying the generals, this Zang Ba was a lot better than Gao Shun and Zhang Liao. Zang Ba also used to be king of the mountain. So he is familiar with mountain warfare. Zang Ba's weapon of choice is the broadsword. Trivia *Although Zang Ba is one of the eight superior generals under Lu Bu, he is not Lu Bu’s retainer. Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lu Bu Army Category:First-Class Generals